


If Adrien and Felix Were Related to Barbara Kean

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [8]
Category: Gotham (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where Adrien has another aunt, AU where Barbara has a nephew, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically if our favorite blonde had an aunt from Gotham.
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Kudos: 40





	If Adrien and Felix Were Related to Barbara Kean

  


  * Barbara is Emilie’s half sister through their father
  * Barbara’s mother never told her husband that she cheated on him with someone from Paris
  * But she did send him letters which he as well kept hidden
  * Emilie found out about Barbara when she was 16 and her father came clean only to her
  * She’s seen the photos of Barbara
  * When Amilie found out she was heartbroken
  * Once the twins are 18 and Barbara is 19 they contact her and inform her about them being siblings
  * However, they don’t tell her that they’re wealthy not at all
  * Whenever Emilie looks at Adrien she sees Barbara’s blonde waves in him
  * When Amilie looks at the photos she noticed that Felix got Barbara’s icy blue eyes and cheekbones
  * They meet every once in a while with baby photos of Adrien and Felix
  * They’re shocked when Jim calls them that Babs murdered her parents and is in Arkham
  * They’re very much more afraid with how she becomes very much a criminal and cut contact
  * Even as far as telling Jim to inform Barbara they don’t want her anywhere near her
  * Barbara is of course hurt




End file.
